No Devil Is Heartless
by AA Revolution
Summary: All he had done was for that fifteen year old boy he stumbled upon by chance on a chilly September afternoon. Rated T to be safe, will contain spoilers for AJ and DD, unsure of what genre it is, but I guess it kinda is suspense. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Mister Gavin."

He looked up from his book, staring at the man behind the cold metal bars. He was short, with pale skin and a look far too serious for his childish-looking appearance. He held back a sigh. Of course, he was bound to visit sooner or later, he had been expecting this.

The brunette gestured for a guard to come over, and the guard, like an obedient dog, came over and unlocked the gate, allowing the man to enter, before the gate was locked again behind him.

Kristoph disinclined moving from his chair. He simply stared at the shorter man, who was still looking at him unblinkingly.

"Whatever brings you to my chambers, Justice?" Kristoph mused. Apollo sucked in a deep breath, before exhaling lightly through his mouth.

"Why? Why did you do...Well, whatever you've done?" The younger man walked over to his former mentor. His voice sounded no where near demanding. Instead, he sounded tired, wanting answers, perhaps a bit hurt as well.

"I had a feeling you'd come to me to ask this question." Kristoph idly curled a stray piece of his platinum-blond hair, "But I believe you've heard the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' before. It'd be best if you turned around and leave, before you receive an answer you don't desire." Kristoph sat up slightly straighter, leaning slightly forward towards Apollo, "After all, it's already happened once before, hasn't it?"

"I...This is different." Apollo squirmed a little, seeming more nervous. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, but his voice was as solid as ever, if not slightly shaky. "Answers are what I desire, Mister Gavin. I know I won't regret this as much as the case."

"No, you won't regret this as much as the case." Kristoph agreed, shaking his head, before replying, "But I'm almost certain you'll regret it even more. I advice you leave before it's too late. You'll regret your decision very badly."

"Mister Gavin!" Apollo hissed, his voice slightly louder now, just short of shouting, "I. Want. _Answers._" His hands were clenched in fists now, Kristoph could almost see Apollo's face redden slightly in his anger.

Instead, he simply chuckled. Seeing his former assistant this angry was actually not that bad, "My, my, Justice. There's no need to be so-"

"Y-You stupid piece of-Of-Argh!" Apollo's eyes were narrowed considerably, he looked ready to strangle answers out of the older man. "Just answer my question! Why? Why did you do it?!" He strode closer to Kristoph, such that they were only some inches apart, "Tell me why you did it! Why did you forge the evidence to get Phoenix disbarred? Why did you kill Zak Gramarye? Why did you do anything you did?!"

"That stupid question kept haunting me ever since that day!" Apollo didn't bother to control his volume anymore, he was outright yelling. Funnily enough, the guard on duty wasn't bothering to show up and stop Apollo. Then again, it was around lunch time. He could have gone out. "My mind wouldn't rest! I couldn't even eat proper or sleep at night! Tell me! _Why did you do it?!_"

"Why did I do it?" Kristoph repeated, "You certainly are insistent, aren't you? But before I answer your question...Tell me, did Wright send you here?"

"Wright...Mister Wright." Apollo was still fuming, but he was trying his best to control his emotions, "He prompted me to come here to ask you sometime, but I came here on my own accord."

"Very well." Kristoph shifted a little on his chair, resting his elbow on the chair's armrest, and resting his chin on his hand.

"Apollo, the reason I did all I had done was because of you."

The anger almost immediately dispelled from Apollo, replaced quickly by confusion and shock. Kristoph could almost see the gears turning in Apollo's mind. Apollo stepped back, his face almost looking fearful.

"What...What do you mean it was all because of me?" Apollo dared to ask, swallowing nervously. Kristoph chuckled slightly, "You might want to get comfortable. It's a rather lengthy tale."

* * *

**Author's note: Finally back to writing, hooray.**

**This story is going by the headcanons that Apollo had been Kristoph's assistant even since a young age, and that he was bullied and abused a lot.**

**I'm honestly not sure why I'm writing this. The idea just popped up to me one day.**

**And well, of course it's OOC and a dumb story. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

The month of September had just arrived, and the weather had almost instantly changed. What used to be a sweltering Summer just days ago was now a chilly Autumn. Crusty brown leaves could be seen swirling gently in the air along with the breeze.

Kristoph pulled his coat a little closer to himself as a gush of bitterly cold wind blew over his shoulders and neck. It was a beautiful day, and since he had no cases for the day, he decided to take a well-deserved break.

A walk in the park on a day like this was refreshing. The air was crisp, and since it was around lunch time, there weren't many people to cause a disturbance.

Kristoph heard the laughing of a few children, or teenagers, somewhere in the distance. Whoever they were or whatever they were doing, they sounded like they were enjoying themselves. It was rare to hear or see children playing outdoors these days. After all, they all preferred to stay indoors and keep their eyes glued to their mobile phones.

Kristoph continued his walking, which just so happened to be in the direction of the laughter. Perhaps they were chatting, or playing a game, or-

Kristoph felt his eyes widen in horror. This was unforeseen, he had been expecting a group of innocent children.

Instead, what he saw was a group of teenagers. They were laughing, but it on longer sounded like one of enjoyment. It sounded and reeked of pure evil.

The teenagers were gathered together in a circle, and they were punching, kicking and hitting what seemed to be another boy, but Kristoph couldn't tell for sure. They were too far away and the constant movement made it hard to see, but he was certain they were hurting someone or something.

"Stop it this instant!" Kristoph yelled, as he ran forward. The teenagers jumped out of their skin. They all turned to the lawyer running up to them, and they had their backs turned was were fleeing in a flash.

Kristoph would've continued to give chase, but they were already out of sight. He stopped in his tracks, before turning his gaze to the figure lying on the ground.

It was a boy, and he seemed rather small. From the way his eyes were closed, he seemed to be unconscious. He had bruises and cuts and wounds on his face, neck, arms and legs, from what he could see from the short-sleeved shirt and shorts.

Wait. Why was this boy wearing such thin clothes during such a cold weather?

Kristoph knealt down to take a closer look at the boy. His hair and clothes were messy and covered in dirt and grime, and his brown hair had extra (what he assumed was) dried blood. His skin was sickly pale, and the only thing that made him stand out from the rest of the people was the unusual clunky golden bracelet around his left wrist. It had engravings of what looked like eyes on it.

He stared at the unmoving body a little more. He couldn't possibly just leave him here. But what if there's already people looking for him? Would they mistake him for a kidnapper? Why would anybody want to kidnap this beaten up boy anyway, though?

Kristoph gathered up the child in his arms and got up on his feet, carrying the boy bridal-style. The boy weighed like nothing. Then again, he looked like nothing but skin and bones, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. The blond walked on, holding the boy close to him, hoping to shield him from the biting cold winds.

* * *

Kristoph unlocked the door and pushed it open with his foot, clumsily hitting the light switch on the wall with his elbow. But it was suffice, the light overhead flickered to life. He placed the boy down on the couch, such that his entire body was on the seat, his head on the armrest. He had yet to stir, but judging from the number of wounds, Kirstoph probably shouldn't had expected him to.

Kristoph never thought it would ever be used, it had been sitting in the bathroom for at least two or three years, but today he took out the first-aid kit and looked over the boy's wounds.

Treating this boy's wound reminded him of a book he read when he was a lot younger, something about a magical half-god teenager fighting a hydra. Every head that was cut off, another two heads grew. This was almost similar - Every wound he treated, he found another two more. He probably took about ten minutes to finally finish up the last wound, and the boy was covered in bandages and smelt strongly of medicated ointment.

Kristoph inspected the boy again. Even though not awake, his breaths seemed shaky and insecure, as if he was subconsciously scared. Though Kristoph had no idea how old the boy was, a person with half a solitary brain cell could tell that he was severely underweight.

He seated himself on the couch beside the one the boy was resting on, and picked up a book which was within arm's reach. He flipped the book open and proceeded on reading to past the time, shooting a brief glance at the boy once every so often.

Probably some five to ten minutes later did he finally hear the boy make a noise.

Kristoph heard a low groan, and his head shot up from his book and to the boy. He boy squeezed his eyes shut and groaned one more time, before lifting a hand to run through his hair. When he felt the bandage around his head, though, his hand was frozen there. Slowly, he opened one eye, and another.

"Where...?" He mumbled, staring at the ceiling through his half-opened eyes.

"It's good to see that you're awake." Kristoph commented, which caused the boy to jump. He turned to the blond, who he hadn't seen sitting there before. Kristoph just looked at him with a calm face.

"Wh-Who are you?" The boy asked cautiously, eyeing Kristoph suspiciously, as if inspecting his every detail. Kristoph found the intense gaze slightly unsettling, but he didn't let it show.

"My name is Kristoph Gavin." Kristoph introduced, "And how about you? Who might you be?" The boy looked at Kristoph for a few more moments, distrust obvious in his eyes, before averting his gaze away.

"I'm...Apollo Justice." The brunette said. He felt his head, face and neck, and also looked at his arms and legs. "Did you do this to me?"

"I found you covered in wounds, so I decided to treat them." Kristoph explained, "How're you feeling, by the way?"

"Much better than before." Kristoph almost missed the ever-so-slight curl of Apollo's lips, "Thank you, Mister Gavin."

"It was no problem." The older man returned the smile, "I'm just glad to see that you're alright now."

Apollo's smile grew a little bigger, before he turned to the clock that was hanging on the wall. His grin disappeared from his face.

"Sorry to be such a bother, Mister Gavin...But I kind of need to go. I was supposed to meet someone...Well, a long time ago." Apollo looked at Kristoph, his face reddened, "May I go, please?"

"Certainly." Kristoph walked to the door and unlocked it, "But I request that I be allowed to walk you there. I don't need you ambushed by a group of teenagers again." Apollo stared at him again for a while, before nodding and hoisting himself onto his feet, striding to the door.

The two walked the journey in a silence which was laced with a sense of awkwardness.

* * *

"APOLLO!"

Kristoph had no idea how long he had been spacing out as he absent-mindedly followed Apollo. But whoever had shouted the boy's name was loud and shocking enough to pull himself into reality.

A blur of black and blue tackled Apollo was a force that could've probably broken bones, but the only reaction he gave was a breathless laugh, as the black-haired teenager kept the brunette in a bear hug, lifting Apollo off his feet.

"Thank Nova you're okay! I was worried when I couldn't find you!" He exclaimed. He had messy raven-black hair that seemed to be almost shaped into a star. He had a cyan shirt and a pair of gray pants, and he had an ultramarine jacket which was embroidered with stars and constellations over his shoulders.

"A group of teenagers were bullying him and he was rendered unconscious, so I took him to my office to ensure he was alright." Kristoph finally spoke, to make himself known. The teenager turned to him. "I suppose I'm safe to assume you're his brother?"

"Thank you for taking care of Apollo, Sir!" The teenager grinned, "No, I'm just his best friend, not his brother, but we might as well be! Oh, the name's Clay Terran, by the way!"

"It's nice to meet you, Clay." Kristoph greeted, "My name is Kirstoph Gavin. And, if I may ask, shouldn't we alert Apollo's parents on what happened?"

The silence returned with the furiosity of a hurricane. Clay's grin fled from his face and he placed Apollo back down on the ground. Apollo's eyes were downcast, and he didn't look at Kristoph in the eye.

"I...Don't have parents, Mister Gavin." Apollo was the first to break the silence. Kristoph blinked.

"Oh, I apologize. I was unaware." Kristoph bit his lower lip. Way to dampen the mood. His younger brother had sometimes teased him for being a "killjoy", as he had called it, but this was different.

"It's fine." Apollo offered a shaky smile of reassurance. "And thank you again for helping me, Mister Gavin."

"It was nice knowing you, Sir. Thanks again for taking care of Apollo! Bye!" Clay's grin returned, and taking Apollo's arm with a hand, the two began to walk off.

"Hold on! Apollo, was it?" Kristoph called after them. The two stopped and turned around to face him.

"Yes, Mister Gavin?" Apollo asked, his eyes full of curiosity. Kristoph wondered for a moment why he was doing this, before he spoke again. It was now or never, there was no way he could leave this boy alone. He had a friend with a good heart, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He needed somebody else to help him. And that person would be him.

"My name is Kristoph Gavin, attorney at law. I was wondering if you would like to be my assistant?" Kristoph re-introduced himself with a formal air, giving a slight bow before looking at Apollo. All expression melted off his face. Clay was similar, though it lasted for only a moment, before it turned into an eager grin as he turned to his best friend.

"Hey, Apollo! You should join him! He'd be like your father figure, wouldn't he? You always wanted one!" Clay encouraged, slapping a hand onto Apollo's shoulder. Kristoph never thought about it, but it would be true - he would be like Apollo's father figure.

All the better, then.

Apollo stayed frozen in place for about another whole ten seconds, before a shaky smile formed on his face. "R-Really? You'd do this for me? Some boy you just met? Why?"

"You have a good heart, I trust you." Kristoph replied. He wasn't lying, but it wasn't exactly the entire truth. He figured that if the brunette was his assistant, he wouldn't be alone quite as often. Even though it would possibly mean less time with his friend, Kristoph was sure both Apollo and Clay would understand.

"I-I'd love to be your assistant Mister Gavin!" Apollo's entire face lit up like the sun (Haha, get it? Because Apollo?...No, nevermind, forget I said anything.) as he shouted the words with great enthusiasm. Kristoph offered his hand, and Apollo took it, shaking it. Clay placed his hand on Apollo's shoulder, congratulating him.

Before that day, Kristoph never would've expected to actually help someone with their troubles. That day, though, he learnt that a bit of kindness change the life of a boy who still had so much to live for.

* * *

**Author's notes: Long stupid boring story in which half of it is either boring or unnecessary or makes no sense whoop whoop.**

**Sorry this one took a while to post, but I really have no idea what would happen, like how would they talk and stuff. I've never really experienced first-hand or heard the experience second-hand of an abused orphan fifteen year old and some magical lawyer saving him so yeah.**

**I think there's going to be another one/two chapters, both explaining the case where Phoenix lost his badge and why Kristoph forged the evidence, and why Apollo doesn't remember any of these shenanigans.**

**Welp please R&R and I'm really sorry for boring you all to death I really am. Also this the genre for this still suspense or what. Family? Hurt/Comfort? What? I don't know?**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks since Apollo joined the Gavin Law Offices, and he actually proved more helpful that Kristoph initially expected.

Apollo came to the office everyday, be it after school for weekdays, or right after he was done with his morning routines for weekends. His health was improving too, that much was obvious. His skin wasn't quite so pale anymore, the number of wounds he had were decreasing, and his weight was gradually increasing. From the looks of it, though, he probably wouldn't get much taller. Clay also visited the office often to help out.

Sometimes, Apollo helped out with simple things, like paperwork or brewing some tea. Sometimes he just either watched television or went to the Space Center with Clay, which Kristoph honestly didn't mind.

Today was one of those days in which Apollo just watched television. It was a school day, and Clay was in school, but Apollo wasn't feeling too well. He had a slight fever, and, quoting Clay Terran, "There was no way in space was he leaving Apollo in that hecking orphanage".

Apollo actually wanted to do paperwork, but Kristoph gently took him by the shoulder, guiding him out of the room and seating him on the couch, telling him to just watch television, it was probably better for his health.

Apollo had stared at him intensely for a while after he said that, "You just want to keep my germs away from the papers, don't you?"

"What? Well...Yes, it's partially true, but your well-being truly concerns me." Kristoph excused, not looking at Apollo's eyes. He could feel Apollo's gaze burning into his back, though. Kristoph patted Apollo's shoulder a little more, and grabbed the remote control and switched on the television. The screen flickered to life. It was a show about some magicians of sorts.

"Hey, Mister Gavin?" Apollo looked up, just as Kristoph had turned around to leave, "Why not join me with watching the show?" He was rubbing his gold bracelet, seeming somewhat embarrassed.

"I have work to do." Kristoph replied, but he sat down beside the teenager nonetheless. The two watched the show in silence, aside from the occasional cough or sneeze or sniffle from Apollo.

The magicians were amazing. They performed all sorts of tricks and illusions that shouldn't had even been possible. They pulled rabbits out of their hats, vanished into thin air, shot a cat out from a gun, and too many other marvelous tricks to be listed. Kristoph never paid much attention to this group of magicians, known as Troupe Gramarye, but he was quite sure it was a re-run as it seemed rather familiar.

"Funny, isn't it?" Came Apollo's raspy voice all of a sudden, breaking the silence, "These magicians are famous."

"What's so funny about it, Apollo?" Kristoph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just..." Apollo sat up from leaning against the couch backrest, and instead hunched his shoulders over, resting his elbows on his knees, "These magicians are famous, but they really aren't that important or anything. They're just there to be there." A small grin formed on his face, but this wasn't one of happiness. "What about the hundreds of orphans around the world, or at least in this country? Maybe if they just bothered to mention them a little, so many more children could get adopted and live a great life...But no, they just showcase some magicians who don't contribute to society."

Kristoph frowned. There was some kind of unidentifiable emotion in Apollo's voice. Jealousy? Disdain? He couldn't tell.

Then he saw it.

Apollo wasn't looking at the screen, so he missed it, but Kristoph saw it. Under one of Thalassa Gramarye's gloves which partially slipped off from the force she threw her hand forward to materialize a flock of doves.

A glint of gold around her wrist.

Kristoph felt his eyes widen, before glancing at Apollo. His hand was right under his wrist, right under his bracelet. Was this just a coincidence?

"Mister Gavin? Are you okay?" Apollo asked the blond man, who had a stunned expression on his face. Kristoph nodded, before standing up.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I need to return to my work." Kristoph briskly walked back to his room, Apollo still sitting on the couch and watching the television.

The lawyer, however, still didn't quite return to his work. Instead, he booted up his computer which was sitting on the desk and typed in the search, "Thalassa Gramarye"

_Thalassa Gramarye, age 33, famous magician, daughter of Magnifi Gramarye, wife to Zak Enigmar/Gramarye and mother of Trucy Enigmar/Gramarye._

What? How could there be no mention of Apollo? He stared at the picture of Thalassa, and there indeed was one - no, two - bracelets around her wrists.

Kristoph felt his fist clench. How could she just leave Apollo in an orphanage all by himself? How could she just go off and have another daughter?

He shut down the computer, feeling that his anger would get worse if he had to spend another second of looking at the woman's or her husband's face. Apollo was a good child, he didn't deserve to be left all alone. What was so bad about him that called for him to be thrown aside? What-

"Mister Gavin, are you okay? You're...Making a really weird face at the computer." Kristoph snapped back into reality when he saw Apollo standing at the doorway, staring at him.

"I'm fine." Kristoph let out a sigh to try to dispel his anger, and though it didn't really work, Apollo didn't seem to notice.

"If you say so, then." Apollo relented, heading back out. Kristoph swore that, someday, he'd make Thalassa Gramarye pay for what she had put Apollo through.

* * *

It seemed like some Devil smiling down upon him was in a helpful mood, because a week later, Zak Gramarye was accused of murder.

Kristoph went to see him, of course, because he had the perfect plan. He'd take on Zak's case, "accidentally" lose and get him sent to jail, right where he deserved to be. It would all be so simple, since if he was accused, that would mean the evidence was pointing to him. He just needed to "slip up" and "make a mistake", which would prove that Zak was indeed the culprit.

Sadly enough, he never expected an obstacle in his way.

An obstacle in the form of a deck of cards.

But then again, who'd expect a defendant to demand a game of Poker against a defense attorney, right?

Kristoph was never a master at Poker, and of course, he lost the game against Zak. The accused chased him away, refusing to hire him, which only fueled Kristoph's rage even more. Zak wouldn't get taught his lesson if the attorney he got was good enough to defend him and bring a turnabout. His plan had failed.

...Or had it?

The bespectacled man recalled being told once, by a shady person he had come across one evening, that there was a man by the name of Drew Misham who sold forgeries. Kristoph had looked into the man, and apparently he was the father of a young daughter by the name of Vera Misham. Though Kristoph didn't quite remember how he had come to the conclusion, he knew that Drew was not the true artist, but the prodigy artist Vera.

He just needed to get a vital piece of evidence forged, somehow get the defense to use it, get it pointed out, and voilà, he would win in the end. He would get revenge for Apollo.

Oh, yes, his luck took a turn for the better when his younger brother, Klavier Gavin, gave him a call, telling him that he'd be prosecuting his first case, the case for Zak Gramarye, against Phoenix Wright.

He'd just have to forge the evidence, get it to Phoenix, and tell Klavier about the forged evidence. Then all would go well. Zak would get sent to jail, Phoenix would learn his lesson of helping an evil man, he-

"Mister Gavin, you've been sitting there making a weird face of triumph and anger without moving for the past half an hour after that call. Are you okay?" Apollo was staring at him, holding a cup of freshly-brewed tea out to Kristoph. He accepted it, taking a sip from the cup after giving his thanks.

"I was just...Brooding." Was Kristoph's excuse. It didn't take half a brain cell for one to know that Apollo wasn't buying it, but he didn't press the issue any further, instead leaving the lawyer alone as he went to take a look at some paperwork.

Kristoph smirked a little, staring at his mobile phone. He had everything planned out and laid before him, now all he had to do was to get that evidence.

* * *

_Zak Gramarye disappears from court into thin air, leaving behind his eight year old daughter, and his former lawyer without a badge._

Kristoph smiled at the newspapers as he read the headlines of the latest news. Of course he had succeeded.

* * *

**Author's notes: This...Probably wasn't what you people expected I'm sorry. You were probably expecting something legit and actually interesting, but no, it just had to be revenge for them leaving Apollo behind. I'm pretty sure Kristoph didn't even know that Thalassa was related to Apollo in the game.**

**And sorry I didn't include any action or interesting things, like the process of Kristoph meeting Vera, giving her the charm and getting the evidence forged, or telling Klavier about the forged evidence, or the trial itself, but I really didn't know what to write, and I kinda wanted to get this done because I got to bed.**

**Anyway, please R&R even though it's bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid, stupid, **STUPID.**_

Exactly what was going through his head at that point of time? What was wrong with him that day? Why had he been so foolish, so _stupid_?

It was his fault. It was all. His. Fault.

He stared at the unmoving body on the rigid bed, feigning ignorance to the blatant beeping in the background. Under normal circumstances, it could've almost been considered funny, the last time he was in this state was at least a year ago.

The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that assured Kristoph he was alive. His skin was as pale as snow, his eyes that were always so full of life refused to open. If it weren't for his coffee-brown hair, he might have blended into the eggshell white bedsheets.

He looked so fragile, so vulnerable in the bed. Kristoph gently placed his own hand over his assistant's much smaller one. He squeezed the hand, as tightly as he dared, because his hand looked like it could break with just a poke.

"He'll wake up soon." A voice cut through the silence like a knife through a block of warm cheese. Despite the words, it didn't offer any comfort, to Kristoph or Clay himself. "He'll pull through. He always does. He's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine." Clay looked like he had aged another fifty years within the few hours he had heard the news and rushed to his best friend's side. He hadn't shed a single tear, but his eyes were glistening, the urge to let his tears free evident. His only source of comfort seemed to be seeing that the boy on the bed was still breathing.

Kristoph remained silent. He said nothing, unable to find any words to comfort Clay, before finally settling for, "I'm sorry."

But Clay shook his head slowly, placing a hand on Kristoph's tense shoulder, "It's not your fault." He didn't, however, tell Kristoph it was fine, that his apology was entirely accepted, but it was okay, Kristoph had been expecting it, actually even worse. "You know, you should go on and continue with the case. He'd want that." Clay added softly. Kristoph gently took Clay's wrist and released it, and Clay got the cue, allowing his hand to fall onto his lap.

"You're right, he'd want that." Kristoph agreed, though keeping fixed in the chair. He took one more look at the boy on the bed. "...I'm sorry, Apollo." He finally managed to force out of his mouth, briefly ruffling his hair before releasing his hand, pushing back his chair and standing up. "You'll take care of Apollo while I'm gone, right?" He asked the unnecessary question, already knowing the answer before the first word left his lips.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Clay replied, a small smile which was filled with weariness and sadness was revealed, and Kristoph left the room, gently rubbing the bandage around his right hand, wincing at the sting and at the thought of the stitches on what was to be a permanent scar on the back of his hand.

He would solve this case for Apollo, nothing would change his mind.

* * *

He had no idea what unworldly power possessed him to comply him to bring Apollo along for this case.

It was true, Apollo had been his assistant for at least a year now, and recently he had started tagging along with crime scene investigations. In fact, sometimes he saved the entire case. But that didn't give him an excuse to bring Apollo along for the investigation of a first degree murder.

They had already investigated the place once, but they were interrupted and rudely shoveled out by the police. Apollo was defiant on investigating the place one more time once the detectives were gone, and Kristoph wouldn't had argued anyway.

They entered the crime scene, which was the office of a politician. He had been shot square in the head from the window right behind the desk, and all the evidence seemed to be pointing to a man who used to be a delinquent.

The room was painted a dirty cream-yellow colour, with solely one large window, which was at the back of the office. Its sea green curtains were drawn shut, preventing the sunlight from entering the room, possibly to preserve the crime scene. There was a white string on the floor, marking where the body had been found. The dried blood was still left splattered messily onto the desk, chair and floor.

Kristoph took a look around the spacious office, much more so than his entire house, at that. Most children, adults even, would sicken at the sight of all the blood, but it seemed Apollo had nerves of steel, because he simply walked into the place like it was a supermarket and scanned the area. His eyes seem to be caught on something, and after staring at it intensely for a few moments, he walked over to the desk.

"Mister Gavin...There's gunpowder on the desk." Apollo announced. Kristoph didn't bother to hide his astonishment.

"Really? Where is it?" Kristoph asked, walking over to his assistant.

"Right there." Apollo pointed to some microscopic crack in the desk, but it was what he saw, and Kristoph wasn't going to argue with Apollo. The kid had some amazing eyesight, the lawyer had noted. "But if there's gunpowder here, that means he wasn't shot from the window, like the police had thought."

"That's a very good point." Kristoph nodded his head, allowing a small smile to form on his face, "Then that would mean our client-"

His voice cut short and smile faded when the lights suddenly went out, blanketing the room in complete darkness. Kristoph stumbled backwards a bit from the shock.

"Apollo, what-" Kristoph called out, but he was cut off again. He felt something, or someone, run past him at the speed of lightning, and suddenly there was an acute, burning pain in the back of his right hand. He let out a yell, his left hand clutching his injured one. He felt a sticky, warm liquid flow down his hands and arms, a tinny, metallic smell filling his nostrils. He stumbled around some more, feeling his back hit against something hard, which he guessed was the desk.

"Mister Gavin!" He was dimly aware of Apollo's voice calling out to him, and he felt his protegé by his side, but it was hard for him to focus. The pain continued to rage in his hand, feeling slightly dizzy from the smell of his own blood and from the rate he was losing it.

"Stop! Leave Mister Gavin alone! He-" Apollo's voice was suddenly cut off, he felt another swift movement beside him, and suddenly Apollo wasn't there any more. He thought he heard something, two objects clashing together, and Apollo's agonized scream filled the air. The sound again, this time accompanied with the sound of some things falling onto the floor, and another loud scream.

Kristoph's legs were like jelly, and he slid to the ground. Why was Apollo's voice _so damn loud _and why was his hand in _so much pain _and _no stop hurting Apollo his voice is hurting me stop hurting him leave him alone PLEASE he's innocent MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP._

Apollo's screaming had ceased, and he heard the sound of objects colliding once more, before he felt movement right in front of his face, and the sound of the door closing. Kristoph's breathing was irregular and heavy. Despite already being surrounded in darkness, he could tell he was passing out. His entire body started to feel like it was going numb.

_No, I can't, I need to get to Apollo. I need to get to Apollo._

_Apollo._

Kristoph sucked in a deep breath, before dragging himself forward. No, it was no good, he wasn't moving fast enough, he was passing out, he knew.

He felt his hand touch something sticky and wet. He moved his hand around a little more, before identifying what the liquid was resting upon was hair. Apollo's hair. His head. Kristoph knew the blood wasn't from his own hand alone.

He pulled himself forward a little more, placing a hand to the back of Apollo's head and one to his back, bringing the boy closer to himself. Kristoph's left hand was the one on his assistant's head, and he could feel blood seeping through his fingers. _No, please don't die on me Apollo. You can't die on me. _This all felt so impossible, so unreal, from the stabbing pain on the back of his hand to the fact that _Apollo was bleeding severely in his arms_. He pulled Apollo a little closer, to hopefully decrease the bleeding, before letting his oh-so-heavy eyelids close.

* * *

He didn't remember anywhere being his bright.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a blinding light, which made his eyes sting. He groaned a little, cracking his eyes opened.

The second thing he noticed was not the interior of the room, but the pain in his right hand when he tried to move it to massage his eyelids.

He lifted his hand to his face, staring at the bandage around his hand.

He blinked a little, what had happened? He was in a...Hospital, he had read enough stories to know. "Blinding light" was always referring to a hospital.

Ah, yes, he remembered. He was investigating the politician's office, Apollo had found some decisive evidence that turned the entire case around, and...An assault, it had to be an assault.

"Ah, Mister Gavin! You're awake!" Kristoph lolled his head to the side to see a woman clad in white looking down at him. She turned away and exited the room, and a short while later, a doctor entered the room instead.

Kristoph's first question was not why he was here, or what would happen to his hand, his question was Where was Apollo.

The doctor's response was You and Apollo were found by some policemen, Apollo has a concussion and is unconscious at the moment, now onto the topic of your hand, it'll require stitches and-

Kristoph was out the door before you could say "Hold it!".

He ignored the people surrounding him, only faintly aware of the doctor's protests. He walked down the corridor and looked into the window of each door, looking for the familiar brunette that had always been faithfully by his side.

He halted a the last door at the end of the corridor. _Could that be? Oh good Lord, please don't let it be. _Kristoph turned the knob and opened the door, stepping into the room.

Sure enough, it was Apollo, and he wasn't looking well at all.

There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and he was hooked up to various machinery. _Concussion, unconscious at the moment. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Apollo found fact-changing evidence, it was supposed to be a celebration, not lead to this.

Then he felt a pang of guilt, striking him in the gut. He felt bile in his throat. _He _had done this to Apollo, it was his fault that Apollo was in this state.

The doctor finally caught up with him, nagging something about his wound, but he didn't care. He kept his gaze fixed on Apollo's still figure.

Eventually, the doctor left the room. Despite it being against the hospital rules, he took out his mobile phone, which was somehow still in his pocket, and dialed the contact saved as "Clay Terran".

It took only a few rings to get an answer.

"This is Clay, right? Please, don't be alarmed...But it's my fault, Apollo's..."

* * *

He was in the hospital faster than should be humanly possible.

Kristoph knew that Clay was in the hospital even before he had entered the room, he could hear Clay's shouts from the counter outside, and his fast-paced, heavy footsteps which resounded throughout the hospital, before the door flung open and the One and Only Great Clay Terran burst into the room.

He practically flew to Apollo's and Kristoph's side.

"How's Apollo?" Clay asked frantically, the words left his mouth before he could even allow himself to breathe.

"The same." Kristoph replied, burying his face in his uninjured hand, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If only I-"

Clay returned no words, but he instead wrapped his arms around Kristoph. Kristoph normally disliked contact with another person, but Clay was almost like a son to him, as Apollo was, and it was a comforting gesture. Kristoph didn't return the hug, but he offered silence, which Clay didn't mind and returned.

The two of them were watching Apollo for hours.

* * *

_He would solve this case for Apollo, nothing would change his mind._

True to his word, he took on the case despite his injury. He took his rightful stand at the defense's bench right before he was replaced by another attorney, but it felt too quiet, too lonely, too empty, without Apollo by his side.

He pointed out the gunpowder to the courtroom, and although nobody believed him at first, they sent a detective to investigate, and true enough, there was gunpowder. That was instant requital for his client, and instant conviction for the witness, who was the only person aside from the politician who had entered the office that entire day. He also brought up the assault, proving that it was the same witness who had assaulted them upon finding out that there was still gunpowder at the scene.

The winning was an amazing feeling, but Kristoph didn't feel happy. His victory was only thanks to Apollo, who was now in the hospital because of him.

He exited the courtroom and made a beeline back to the hospital, not even bothering to ask the client for his payment. All the money didn't matter to him, Apollo was the only thing on his mind right now.

* * *

Clay turned to the door the instant he heard the door creaking open.

"I won the case." Kristoph's words were mostly directed to Apollo, Clay smiled at him.

"Congratulations." Clay said, before turning back to Apollo, "I'm sure he'd like to hear that."

Bless the Heavens, because right as he said that, Apollo let out a small groan.

"Apollo!" Kristoph and Clay exclaimed at the same time. Apollo winced a little, before opening his eyes, and then wincing again at the light.

It seemed like Apollo had been reading enough books to know what was going on too, "...Hospital...?" He muttered, his head lolling to the side to face Clay and Kristoph.

"Apollo! You're awake! Thank the stars!" Tears could be seen forming in Clay's eyes as he grasped Apollo's hand in both of his own. Kristoph felt the corners of his lips tugging upwards, _he finally decided to let his tears free._

"We've won the case, Apollo." Kristoph added, feeling relief wash over himself and almost feeling tears in his own eyes, "And it's all thanks to you."

But Apollo blinked, staring at Kristoph with that same burning gaze he had used on the first day they met.

"Excuse me, Sir, but...Who are you, exactly?"

The temperature of the room dropped by a thousand and one degrees. Clay stared at Apollo slack-jawed, Kristoph's eyes widened, feeling tears brim in his eyes for a whole different reason now.

"Apollo...You don't remember him?" Clay asked, before placing a hand on his own chest, "Tell me, Apollo, what's your name? What's _my _name? Do you remember?"

"Yeah, like you said, my name's Apollo. Apollo Justice." Apollo replied, "You're my best friend, Clay Terran." Apollo returned his stare to Kristoph, "But...Who's this man?"

"You don't know? Really, _really _don't know?" Clay asked. Apollo nodded, and Clay's face fell, turning to Kristoph.

"He has amnesia." Kristoph stated the obvious, keeping his teeth clenched. He felt tempted to shout in anger, his bond forged with Apollo, all forgotten just like that? He _knew _he shouldn't had let Apollo to such a dangerous crime scene, damn it. It was all his fault. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Yeah..." Clay responded, before placing a hand on Kristoph's shoulder again, "I'm sorry, Mister Gavin." But Kristoph shook his head, his gaze softening on Apollo.

"It's fine, Clay." Kristoph stood up, "I deserved this anyway. It's my fault, it's only fair his mind rids of a threat." And with that, Kristoph left the room, ignoring the dampness on his cheeks.

* * *

**Author's notes: Hot dang this may as well be a separate story in itself. And I wrote this all in one day...(And I thought the past tense of "write" is "writ" something's wrong with my brain today)**

**Well...Yeah, I don't know. Amnesiac!Apollo was the only way I could think of in which Apollo could forget Kristoph and leave the office and come back later as a fully-fledged lawyer.**

**And yeah, this is a really bad story, OOC, yada yada yada I think you can see it from Mars. And I don't know how guns work so pretend they just work this way. And I know gunpowder would be something the police could find immediately but sshhhh I just need this to work.**

**Anyways, this is the second-last chapter, I think. Please R&R and please don't kill me for this. /runs off**


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoph looked up from the paperwork on his desk, before standing up. Funny, he wasn't expecting anybody today, and it was far too early in the morning for a client. No matter how desperate people were to be proven innocent, he was quite sure nobody would go lawyer-hunting at seven in the morning.

He got up from his chair, walking to the door before opening it.

He felt his breath caught in his throat, staring at what he beheld in bewilderment, his eyes widened and mouth hung open.

The first thing he noticed was the hair. The man's brown hair was carefully gelled and styled such that two horns of hair was sticking out the front. His eyes were rather big and childlike, making him almost look like a child, the light reflecting off his eyes. He donned a striking-red vest above his white blouse, accompanied with a matching pair of red dress pants and a turquoise tie.

And then there was that golden bracelet around his left wrist.

He had a small smile on his face upon seeing Kristoph's reaction to his appearance. His astonishment was visible from Mars.

Kristoph blinked a few times. After, what, six years...Was this real? Was he in a dream?

"Apollo?" He finally choked out, refusing to believe what he was seeing. Apollo...Was back?

"The one and only." Apollo's smile grew slightly wider, seeming to find the scene before him amusing.

"You're back...Does that mean you remember me?" Kristoph dared to let his hopes get up too high. At that, Apollo shook his head, and Kristoph felt his spirits dampen.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't say I remember you...Clay Terran told me about you, though, so I daresay I have a rough idea of you." Since when did Apollo learn to sound so formal? Kristoph almost felt it bothering him, like some kind of itch under his skin which he couldn't remove. They used to be so close, almost like father and son, but now they were like complete strangers again. It wasn't Apollo's fault that he couldn't remember him, true, but it bothered him nonetheless.

"I see. What brings you here?" Kristoph asked, trying to get the uncomfortable air of formality out of his mind.

"My name is Apollo Justice, rookie attorney at law. I was wondering if I could be your assistant?" Apollo re-introduced himself with another formal air, giving a slight bow before looking at Kristoph. All emotion melted off his face. Not because of the fact that Apollo was an attorney, not because he was asking to be his assistant, but because he had mirrored the introduction Kristoph had made when asking Apollo to be his assistant.

He felt a shaky smile form on his face, but instead of answering the question, which he couldn't quite bring himself to do, he asked another question, "Why did you become an attorney? And why find me, of all the other lawyers?"

"Well, I'm not sure why, but being an attorney just felt...Right, almost as if I've done it before. I don't remember you, or any investigations together, but I knew I had the experience. And me taking a different job...Seemed impossible to imagine." Apollo admitted, before he let a wide grin spread across his face, before mirroring Kristoph a year ago once again, "You have a good heart, I trust you."

"I...Of course I'll have you as my assistant, Apollo." Kristoph hired him without an interview. He resisted the urge to drop the entire formal air and straight out act like how they were together years ago, and instead they simply shook hands.

It didn't matter if Apollo didn't remember him anymore, all that mattered was that he came back. He didn't know who Kristoph was, but he still came back.

Later that night, he slept the best he had for the past six years.

* * *

And he thought it was supposed to be over by now.

Why was Zak Gramarye still alive?

He was supposed to be dead by now. He had disappeared, he was supposed to be gone for good, dead, never to be seen again, goodbye, nobody would miss your sorry life. But then there he was, alive, chatting with Phoenix Wright.

He didn't quite know what he was doing, but once his brain had cleared of the fog that had clouded it to the point of being unable to think, he was standing over the still body of Shadi Smith, an empty bottle of grape juice in his gloved hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mister Gavin...But it's for the truth!"

Kristoph didn't know what was happening for the rest of the trial, everything was a complete blur, like it had been while he committed the crime. He was the murderer, he knew it. He had tried to frame Phoenix, then Olga, and it seemed Apollo was truly smarter than he had let on, because the next thing he knew, he was the one standing on the witness stand.

But then he pulled out that bloody ace card. No, that couldn't be possible. How could he have that card? Kristoph furtively placed his hand into his pocket and felt around. The card from last night was still in his pocket, so how could Apollo be presenting it to court right now?

Had Apollo forged evidence just to convict him of the crime?

Why would Apollo do that? Why would Apollo be so desperate to find him guilty? What about all the times they shared, before Apollo forgot them, and those after he re-joined the office?

What had he done to deserve this?

The next thing he was aware of was his blinding anger, and then being led away in chains. He still wasn't quite sure how he was feeling towards the case and Apollo. Anger? Sadness?

Betrayal.

_Apollo Justice, I swear to your dead stepfather you're going to regret this._

* * *

"...And so I was surprised to find out that I still had an influence on you." Kristoph summarized to the younger attorney.

He had been standing there, unmoving for the past few hours. His right hand had moved to his shoulder, as if that blue jacket he used to wear over his shoulders was still there. If you listened carefully, you could hear the sound of Apollo's brain breaking in the distance. What a beautiful sound it made, too.

"You know, I remember you used to talk in your sleep. Something about...Ah, not having a family?" Kristoph idly twirled his blond hair with his fingers, "Me and Clay Terran were the closest thing to family you had, is that not so?...And look at what you've done now. Here I am, in jail because of your forged evidence. And Clay? Dead." All the love he had for the boy had been long since perished, and now all that he wanted to do was to break him in every way possible, make him pay for whatever he's done.

Kristoph didn't fail to notice the slight tremble of Apollo's lips, the way his eyes widened, how he looked so stunned, so lost. Apollo had started to shiver, the glisten in his eyes were obvious.

"I-I'm going. Thank you for your answers." Apollo had obviously intended for it to be a solid deadpan, but instead it was shaky and full of emotion, particularly distress and guilt. He practically radiated of the emotions as he turned his back on Kristoph, knocking on the bars of the door. The same guard from before came and unlocked the door, allowing Apollo to get out.

Kristoph also didn't fail to notice the way Apollo massaged his eyelids and forehead in an attempt to soothe his remorse, the way his tears cascaded down his cheeks.

* * *

**Author's notes: WHOOP I'M DONE I'M FINALLY DONE REVOLUTION OUT.**

**This was one of my pretty bad stories aahhh I kept running out of ideas, or having ideas and having no idea how to put them to words I'm finally DONE WITH THIS OOC STORY BYE.**

**...What should I write next, though...**


End file.
